Summer Break
=General Info= Summer Break is Khols's most recent comic series, following he and his crew's lives after Khols has graduated from the 7th Grade. Like most of his previous series, this uses Chimoru Omega, but unlike previous series, it uses many elements from other kits, mostly the Xaniskit and Uakn kits. It has received good reception on BZPower, even attracting the likes of Turaga Dlakii. =Style= Summer Break uses a text style partially inspired by Rangan Mercenus, but of Khols's creation. The series also has gradient backgrounds, an upgrade from Khols's previous background style, which had poorly-applicated MS Paint walls. Khols also uses GIMP to add various effects and rotations to his characters and settings, also an improvement from his previous series. =Story= The series starts out with an introduction to Anto-Nui, followed by an announcement that the Anto-Nui school year has ended, immediately followed by Khols running and shouting, happy to be free that his miserable time in the 7th grade has ceased. The next panel goes into Khols's studio, showing the pudding-obsessed matoran Dody about to enjoy a cup of pudding, only to be slammed into the wall by Khols slamming the door open, announcing his arrival. Khols's arch-enemy and fellow resident of his studio, Mr. Muffin, welcomes his arrival and prepares to kill him, only to be interrupted by Earl, Khols's janitor, cleaning Muffin's head because he "thought it looked dirty". Disgusted, Muffin decides to move out of Khols's studio, making Khols remark that Earl solved both of their problems with his broom. A few minutes later, Khols is bored out of his wit while watching T.V, and then hears the doorbell. The studio doorbell is furiously rung due to Dody's incompetence to answer the door, which he was right next to. Khols and Dody answer the door, only to find a black-haired squirrel being ridden by Kash, the "Money you could be saving with GEICO", somehow on fire. After a short argument, Khols allows Dody to keep them. Later during the night, after a failed attempt to shoot a young matoran, Mr. Muffin fatally shoots his loyal Dumrok 3.0. The day after, Mr. Muffin announces Dumrok's death to an uncaring Khols, Kongu, and Dody, who had not drank his "morning pudding". After bringing them into the studio, Muffin shows them the Dumrok 4.0, a mindless killing machine on a default activation code, ready to kill. Meanwhile, 3 of the studio's other residents, Gavla, "Toa" Kodan, and Taka Nuvia, are watching the 4th of July fireworks. They are immediately greeted by Khols's new PGS, Kothra Streamdiver. During the intermission, Khols and Dody (minus Kongu, who ran away), somehow survived, made Dumrok dumb, and made Mr. Muffin forget the activation code for Dumrok's meanicingness. After a while, Kothra announces to Khols that he is going to raid the studio's fridge for some reason. In an unexplained burst of light, Khols is turned into a Xaniskit version of himself. He soon finds Kongu, also a Xaniskit version of himself, angry at the situation. Khols soon after tells him that he blends with the background. Moments later, Khols and Kongu join Dody and Kothra, also affected by the mysterious light. Kongu is furious, and decides to use Dody as a weapon to Khols if he does not find a way to fix it. Immediately after, Mr. Muffin (yes, affected by the light and yadda yadda) tells them that he has a way to fix them all, a la "All Your Base", and then tells Kothra to shut up after he greets him. Khols then asks Mr. Muffin "What makes YOU think WE'LL let YOU help us?". He responds "Well like you, I'm searching for a cure for this predicament... however, unlike you, I have it!" Khols is stunned by this. Mr. Muffin calls for Lydia to get the invention while Khols asks Mr. Muffin if he found Dumrok to which he responds "No." Lydia then finds the invention but it proves to be too heavy, with Mr. Muffin not caring. The invention squashes and kills Lydia, horrifying Khols and Mr. Muffin, however in the end MM says "Well, we needed a dead body anyways." Mr. Muffin gets enough rotten flesh for the machine to be operational but just as he presses the button on the remote, nothing happens, causing Muffin to say "Huh. I guess we'll be like this forever." Dody then comes to inform the two that Kothra is raiding the fridge again, once again causing an unexplained burst of light. Khols is then seen reverted back into his Chimoru form. He then realizes that the blast might have made him taller and ten pounds heavier and checks to see if everyone is okay (except Kongu). Mr. Muffin then realizes that the light has changed his color scheme, much to his pleasure but also hopes that the light didn't destroy his lair. =Trivia= *The day Khols opened the topic was the actual date Khols actually graduated 7th grade. *Khols soon hopes to add a second season involving a game show and a Cruise Ship. *If you managed to read through the entire Story section, I congratulate you. Category:Comics